The End of NERV
by Ranma Saotome
Summary: Yui is back.


The End of Nerv By Ranma (danw@3dnet.com.au) http://seele.tsx.org 

Shinji lay on his bed. His father infuriated him. When ever he wanted to talk about the Evangelions or anything else about Nerv, his father would just walk off, claiming he was busy, and even though he most probebly was, Shinji didn't see that as an excuse. 

"Just what do I pilot anyway? And why?" Shinji asked his ceiling. 

Shinji had been told that Unit 04 would be getting in soon. He wondered who would be the pilot. He would ask Kensuke, but he hadn't been at school for the past few days. Shinji didn't want to believe it, but there was a good chance that the war freak himself had become a pilot. He fit the description though. One thing all of the Eva pilots didn't have were mothers. Shinji's mother died for some reason, Auska never talked about her mother, but Shinji heard that she had hung herself, Touji's father was the only one in his family, Rei, well Rei never talked about her parents, so Shinji guessed that they had died, and Kensuke, well there was that time when Shinji ran away, and Kensuke said that he didn't have a mother, that he was just like Shinji, so maybe he had been picked. 

All of a sudden the alert siren went off in his earphones. Ritsuko had implanted a chip into Shinji's DAT-man, causing it to react with the sirens. She claimed that he wouldn't hear them if he had those in. 

Misato opened the door, mumbling something about getting up and how rude Angels were, attacking so early in the morning. It was 9:00am. How could she call that early? 

When he was dressed and ready, he and Misato ran towards the carpark. Shinji caught a glimpse of Unit 04. It had already arrived and they had put the pilot into battle. They must of had faith in him. The Unit was silver, looking a lot like Unit 03, except from the colour difference. 

The Angel was only what could be described as a giant blob. It disintegrated any object that came in its path, including buildings. 

They got in the car and raced for Nerv headquarters. 

*********************** 

When they got there, they were greeted quite loudly by Auska. 

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN THIRD CHILD!! WE'VE BEEN WAITING!" "Sorry Auska." "OH SHUT UP!!!!!" "Hey Auska, why aren't you in your Eva?" 

With that, Auska turned bright red and walked off. Shinji smiled. Victory was his for once. 

He went to go get changed into his plug suit. 

********************** 

"Filling Entry Plug with LCL. Electrifying LCL. Connecting nerv Connections. Harmonics seem normal. Sync ratio at 98%. Very good Shinji." 

Shinji accepted the information, but it seemed different in the entry plug, like there was something else there as well. He just ignored it and continued booting up the Evangelion. 

"Shinji, are you ready? Good. Eva launch!!!!" Misato yelled. 

*********************** 

As the Evangelion speeded towards the surface, the bio mechanical Angel that was dormant in Unit 01 began to waken up. Now would be its time. It had been waiting for weeks, and it would now be able to complete its mission. 

It started taking over the Evangelion. 

************************ 

Back in the command center, Maya read her print out in disbelief. Shinji's sync ratio were going down the toilet at gigantic rates. 

In the Eva, Shinji could feel himself becoming detached. A voice spoke to him. 

"Shinji, can you hear me?" asked the female voice. 

"Ye...wait, who are you? How can you talk to me?" 

"It is me, your mother Shinji. I am the one who controls the Eva for you, without me, it would become an uncontrollable weapon. I have something to tell you. An Angel has infected me. I am slowly losing control of the beast. You must stop it." 

"What?? How?? Ehh?" 

********************** 

Once again we meet our lovely Magi operator, Maya. 

"Commander, there is a blue pattern detected in Unit 01. It has become infected by an Angel!" 

"As we thought, our greatest weapon is now our enemy." came Gendo's voice. 

And again, the Evangelion Unit 01. 

"You must destroy the core of the Evangelion. It will be the only way to destroy the Angel." 

Shinji looked around the surface. Rei and Auska were already helping Unit 04 attack the other Angel. Suddenly, Shinji's control's froze, and Unit 01 started attacking Unit 04. 

"Hey Shinji, you supposed to be attacking the Angel, not me!!" came Kensuke's voice. 

With that, Unit 01 opened its mouth and pulled Unit 04 close to it an growled in-humanly. 

"Ahhh...Shit." Kensuke screamed. 

"Mother!!!! Won't that kill you?" 

"Take your pick. You friend, or me. I am already dead, you must realise, but I cannot rest in peace. Please, I am asking you to destroy the core. I can give you the controls for a few seconds. You will have to be quick. Rip the panel off the chest of the Eva and pierce the core with a might stab. Do you understand?" 

"Yes." 

"Ok, go." 

Shinji's controls came to life again. He proceeded to do what she said. Shinji pulled the chest armour off, to reveal a core that looked like the ones on the Angels. Shinji really didn't know what he was piloting. He grabbed the knife, and stabbed the red core. 

********************** 

The Angel in the Unit 01 watched as it opened the chest armour. 

"Ahhhh....bugger" was all that it said. 

********************** 

"Sir? The Eva/Angel is silent." 

"Very good. Get the hover plane ready. Ritsuko, you know what to do." 

"Yes sir." 

********************** 

Shinji sat in the dead Unit 01's entry plug and cried. He had just killed the only link to his mother he had left. Now it was dead. He watched the other EVA unit try to defeat the other angel. They were getting pretty beaten up by it. When ever they tried to reach over to the core, some kind of electric zap hit the EVA's. They would convulse, and soon return to normal. Shinji could only watch. He looked up as far as his vision could allow him, and he saw his father's NERV plane in the air. With the remaining power, he turned on the radio. 

"Father! I just killed mother! Help me!!" 

"Calm down, Shinji," Gendou's voice said, "It's a lot better than you think. See under your seat, there is a small metal fibre. Break it." 

Shinji looked under his pilot seat and hunted for the fibre. Just when he thought he couldn't find it, there was a small lustre. He grabbed the fibre and broke it. The EVA gave a shudder as Shinji caught a glimpse of the core falling to the ground. It didn't shatter, but it bounced. 

"Good Shinji, now keep EVA's command on 'hold', turn it on, and wait further instructions" 

Shinji was amazed, his father sounded happy! But, he still did what he was told. He saw the plane fly past the vision with another core held down by wires. Another core??!! He felt it as they inserted the new core and picked up his mother's core. Shinji could swear he saw a body in the old core. 

"Ok, Shinji, let the EVA boot up as normal, it should work fine." 

"Yes, dad" Shinji was amazed he used such an informal word. 

The EVA began to boot up. 

********************** 

Maya sat at her terminal. 

"I don't believe these new readings from Unit 01! That's impossible from a brand new core! 143%!!" 

"It worked" Gendou said, smiling, and returened to his usual state. "Get to work on the other core. I want to know what's happening with it." 

*********************** 

In the EVA Unit 01, a familar voice greeted Shinji. 

"Hello Shinji." 

"REI?!" 

"Yes, I am the new core of your Evangelion. I was made three weeks ago, after the Commander said so. I am the exact copy of Rei II." 

"Rei II??" 

"Forget about that, pilot. Defeat the Angel." 

Shinji tested out his EVA. It worked better than before! He charged at the angel, still with his knife in one hand, and did a flip over the angel. It zapped him before he got halfway over. The EVA nearly landed into the angels body, but Shinji just missed. Unit 01 ran towards the weapons building, and began to unload bullets and phasers at the angel, to no avail. The other EVA's also tried. Shinji opened up his comm link, and Auska screamed 

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU DOING 3RD CHILD!! YOU NEARLEY KILLED KENSUKE!" 

"Well that couldn't be HELPED" 

Auska was taken back by Shinji's out burst, but was subdued by Touji saying 

"We need a plan." 

The EVA's almost huddled together. 

*********************** 

Gendou stood next to the Evangelion Unit 01's core, and asked 

"Is the process finished yet?" 

"Just about sir" 

At that moment, a scream was heard from inside the core, and as it shattered, a body of a semi-conscious person dropped out. 

*********************** 

The EVA's jumped onto each others shoulders. Touji in Unit 03 was at the bottom, with Kensuke in Unit 04 next, Auska in her unit followed, then Rei, then Shinji balanced preciously at the top. Unit 01 looked down at the angel, this _has_ to work, Shinji thought. Unit 01 did a flip off of Rei's shoulders, and dived towards the angel's core, with its knife first. The angel attacked Shinji, and Shinji almost fell unconsious. The blade of the knife hit the core of the angel, a split second before Unit 01's feet touched the ground. The giant stack of EVA's collapsed into a heap. 

*********************** 

When Shinji got out of his entry plug, he went to Central Command, and was greeted by a sight that shocked him. His father was kissing a woman who he couldn't quite figure out who it was until she turned around. 

"Mother"........ 

Shinji fainted. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Part 2| ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next thing that hit Shinji was the dream. It always came to him, ever since he first piloted Unit 01. They were always the same. Shinji was a small boy, full of joy while he was at someone's work. He would see what appeared to be Unit 01, and a woman next to it. 

Next thing, something happened, and Shinji could never figure out what, as he couldn't see. 

That's when the dream ended. Always. Shinji could never figure out who the woman was, her face was a blur, but today, he saw. 

"Mother." 

*********************** 

"Sir, the third child has woken up." Maya told the commander, and the woman with him. 

The woman grabbed the commander and dragged him to the infirmity. 

*********************** 

Shinji lay on the bed. What had happened? He remembered the Angel took over Unit 01, and he stabbed the Eva's core, and there was a fleeting image of his father being happy, and they put a new core in the Eva, and Rei spoke to him. 

"Damn, this is confusing." 

The door opened and his father, well, stumbled in. And he had a smile on his face. (*A SMILE? FROM FATHER??*) 

"Uhh, Shinji, I see you are awake," his father said, not in his usual monotonous voice. "Do you remember anything of what happened after you got out of the entry-plug?" 

"No, father" Shinji replied, confused at his father. 

"Dad, Shinji, call me Dad." 

"Uhh, ok Dad." This was a new side of his father he didn't knew existed. 

"I, err, don't know, uhhh, how to, err, say th...." came the stutter from his father. 

"TELL HIM" hissed a female voice from outside. 

"Your, uhh, mother, she is, err, umm." A sweatdrop appeared on his father's brow. 

"Father?" 

"Shinji, your mother is alive!" 

Shinji passed out. 

"Shit, goddamn it, Yui, I told you he wouldn't stay awake!! He's too weak." 

********************** 

"MOTHER?! WHERE ARE YOU?!!!" Shinji yelled, half an hour later. 

His mother walked in, tears in her eyes. 

"Shinji," she said, full of compassion, "you've grown since I last SAW you." She smiled. 

"But, it's just, and it cant...but..and..you...Eva 01...HOW?!" 

"Do you remember when the Angel took over my soul in Unit 01? Well, you killing the core brought my 'ego' back into existence. I became conscious in the core, floating in some liquid, I screamed. I punched my way out of the core, and tumbled out. Dr. Akagi gave me a few tests, proved I was really me, gave me some clothes, and hey, im back in business again. Weird isn't it?" 

"But, your body, that's impossible." 

"It's not actually. Dr. Akagi used the same theory to be used on Eva pilots... no you wouldn't understand. I owe my life to Ritsuko and Gendou." 

"Father?" 

"Yes, he was my reason for wanting to come back." 

With that, Gendou, a new Gendou Ikari, ran into the room, lifted his son and wife into the air, and laughed. 

********************** 

"Wow, I didn't know the commander had that in him. It shows how much you know someone" Misato said. 

"Yes," replied Ritsuko, "It does, doesn't it." 

"Uhh, Ritsuko?" 

"Yes" 

"How did she get her body back, anyway?" 

"That's kinda classified at the moment." 

"Ohh, OK." 

********************* 

In Ritsuko's apartment, she sat on a couch thinking. 

'The commander is a strange man. I can't believe he kept a copy of Yui's body with all the Rei clones. It was like he knew this was going to happen. That bastard. He'll pay.' 

********************** 

Our new Gendou and his family wandered around the streets of Toyko 3. This was a strange development in the Human Instrumentality Project for SEELE. 

*********************** 

Ritsuko checked her gun. 

--------------------========================================================---- Bahhhh HUMBUG, im done. wait until the next part(s). 

I wrote nearly this whole thing...and the power went out. Mental note: Save every 4 seconds :End Mental Note here we go *again* --------------------------------------------------------- Whats happened so far: 

Yui is extracted form Eva Unit 01's core. Kensuke becomes a pilot. Gendo becomes a new man. Ritsuko swears to kill Gendo, and life goes on for Shinji. --------------------------------------------------------- 

Ritsuko checks her gun for bullets and looks around the room. 

"That bastard will pay for using me. He'll pay." 

She opened the door and headed for work, mumbeling about Lucifer and all things fiery and hot. 

***** 

It had been a weird week for Shinji. His mother was reborn, his father was reborn, Shinji was reborn, and, life goes on. Shinji and his parents were sitting at a table in a restruant in the Geo-Front. They looked like your average American family. 

"Shinji," his father said, "As you know, when someone dies or goes missing in Toyko 3, the widow must divorce that person. Your mother and I are going to get re-married." 

"Great, what do you want me to do?" 

"Well, Shinji, will you be our best man?" 

"Of course, father, mother." 

"Good," said Yui, "the date has been set for four weeks away. Thankyou Shinji. Can you please go for a walk? Your father and I need to talk." 

"Ok." 

Shinji wandered off, and found a scooter. It looked fun, his father was the head of NERV, his mother was just reborn, so hey, what the hell. He jumped on it and followed the paths around the Geo-Front. Shinji wondered who he would live with as his mother had come back. He wanted to live with her and his father, but something wanted him to stay with Misato and Auska. 

Back at the restaruant, Gendo and Yui were discussing that very topic. 

"I think that Shinji should stay with Misato and Auska. It would be helpf..." 

"You mean that Shinji is living with someone his own age? Isn't that sinful? I know he likes her. 

"He does? I didn't notice. Anyway, the times have changed. Wait a minute, I thought you could talk to Shinji in the Eva." 

"I never said that. I could only communicate to Shinji two times. The first was when we were swallowed by that Dirac's Sea. The other time was when the Unit 01 was taken over by the Angel." 

"Ok, whatever you say. As I was saying, I think Shinji should stay with Misato and Auska, as it would help his sync. ratio if he stayed in familar surroundings." 

Suddenly, there was a scream coming from outside. 

"BAKA SHINJI!! WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING?! Where the hell did you get that stupid scooter?" ranted Auska. 

"Sorry, Auska." Shinji replied meekly. 

"Shinji," Gendo called, "come in here." 

"Ok, are you coming Auska?" 

Auska stamped in behind Shinji. He went to his parent's table. 

"Shinji, you are to continue staying with Auska and Misato." 

"What??" Auska half yelled, "I thought we got rid of him!" 

"It would be better for Shinji to stay with you." Was all the Commander said, and he could see a glimmer of relief in both Auska and Shinji's eyes. "You may go now." 

"Thankyou sir." They both answered, then walked off to the lifts. 

"I think you were right, Yui, but also Auska likes Shinji. I wonder how deep their relationship is without them noticing. 

**Smash** 

"BAKA SHINJI! You are so stupid!" 

"Well, Gendo, you are right to assume they don't know the other wants them as well. I hope they complete each other." 

"That brings me to another point. How much do you know about NERV and its goals?" 

"Only that the main goal is to defeat any Angels who are going to destroy humanity. I don't know how they plan to wipe us out, but that they are trying." 

Gendo sat with his wife, and told her all about Adam, Lilith, and the Human Instrumentality Project. He also explained how he had wanted to be the first to the door of completion, but the only reason he had wanted to complete the project was that he could meet Yui. 

"But I now don't need the project. Without the need for it, I can see how it is percieved as the end of humanity. We must destroy it." 

***** 

Shinji sat on his bed, four weeks later. The wedding was tommorow, and he had come to a realization. 

"Idiot Shinji!!!!" 

But how could he tell her? She came storming into his room and glared at Shinji. 

"You forgot to make us lunches again! What? Are you stupid?" 

"Sorry Auska." 

"WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE APPOLOGIZING!!! IT'S SO ANNOYING." 

"Yes Auska." 

Auska glared at Shinji. How could she tell him what she had come to terms with only a few hours ago? 

"Auska, I.. I.." 

"Spit it out dough boy!" 

"I.." 

Auska sat down on the bed next to Shinji. 

"Calm down. If I have any idea about what your going to say next, you have to calm down." 

"Ok Auska, but I don't think I can say this." 

With that, he lent over to her and kissed her. It wasn't like their first kiss, as they both enjoyed this one a lot more. Auska sat back for a second and stared at Shinji. 

"Did I do something wrong?" Shinji asked. 

"No, no, no. I just realized that I have wanted the since we first fought after we both got deafeted by the angel we both killed together." 

"Really? Me too." 

With that, they leant into another kiss that lasted for hours until Misato came home. 

"Shit!" Shinji whispered, "Should we tell Misato?" 

"Not yet, and I have a way to get us out of her even thinking that we are, you know..." 

"Yeah, Ok, go." "BAKA!! IDIOT, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING??!" 

"Sorry Auska." 

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT!" 

Misato came into the room. 

"Auska, shut up and go to bed, it's late. We've got a wedding to attend to." 

Misato left. 

Asuka looked at Shinji. 

"Ahh, Asuka," asked Shinji, "How did your name change?" 

"Ohh, don't worry about that. It was just the stupid author. He forgot how to spell it. Anyway, lets continue this." She said with an evil grin. 

"Yeah, right, stupid author. Ok, lets continue wo.... no wait. I don't have any condoms!" 

"It's ok, I brought some in with me. Lets see here, Eva Brand Condoms, when you need the protection of an AT field. Oh man that is lame. Who the hell made that up?" 

"Uhh, I don't know. I remember reading up on it on the Internet 3, I really can't remember who it was." 

"Who cares, lets get it on." 

"What if my father finds out. He will be so pissed, so will Misato. We'd be seperated. I don't know what I'd do!" 

"Forget your father, he probabbly is to interested in his work, (or his wife) to even notice. And about Misato, she is too carried away with Kaji to even care. She doesn't display it, but its there. Anyway, strip!" she ordered. 

"Yes, maam." 

Meanwhile, our fearless gardian Misato was sitting on the couch. She could hear some bumping going on in the apartment. She couldn't quite place what it was. 

"Must be those damn rats again. The amount of times a night they go at it hard is amazing. They are better than humans. I wish I wear a rat. It sounds more as if its coming from Shinji's room. I'd better go check." she thought. 

Misato half-walked, half stumbled to Shinji's door. She could hear the bumping, and also, a female groan. *WHAT WAS THAT?* she thought. 

She slowly opened the door, and was greeted with an odd sight. Asuka had chained Shinji down to the bed, and was getting out an extremly long whip, out of, well lets not go there. 

Misato stared at the two and sighed. She looked again, and walked out. She wondered whether she should punish them, but they were as bad as herself. Hell, she had a whip that looked like Asuka's in her cupboard. She wasn't someone to punish them. Even Gendo couldn't really care about at the moment, he was to into his wife. Yes, into. She finnaly gave up and decided to forget it. 

***** 

The wedding went as to plan. It was a bright and sunny day up in Tokyo 3. The birds sang, the flowers blossomed, and two people aranged their wedding. 

"I want it to be just like this." 

"Auska, we only expressed our feelings last night, and your now planning our wedding? Isn't that a bit too fast?" 

"I don't know, what do you think?" asked Auska, her firey hair flowing down her shoulders. 

"I don't care, I just want to be with you." 

"Especially after last night, hey Shinji." she poked him in the ribs. 

"NO!, not like that, no, wait, I mean yes, but, umm. Hi, Ritsu. 

Ritsuko came up to the second and third children. She eyed them both. 

***** 

In his wedding booth, Gendo Ikari was a very happy man, but a bit troubled. He had gone up to Ritsuko Akagi and told her that their relationship was over. She had yelled at him not to turn his back on her, only to which he replied in his old voice for her not to turn her back on him. 

"IKARI YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH! GET OUT HERE AND WATCH SOMEONE CLOSE TO YOU SUFFER LIKE YOU MADE ME." Ritsuko's voiced echoed through his room. 

Gendo ran outside to see Auska on the ground, unconsious. Above them was a crazed Dr. Akagi, and Shinji. 

"Father, help." 

"Gendo, I told you not to turn your back on me, and you did. Look what it has done." she raised her gun to Shinji's head. He began to cry. 

"I don't want to die. Ritsuko please, please." 

Akagi looked at the pitiful boy now in her arms. How could she have thought of killing him? She was as bad as Gendo himself. She was horrified. She lifted the gun to her own temple and said, 

"I'll see you with Lucifer, Gendo." 

She fell over, dead. 

The wedding was post-phoned. It was successfully completed three weeks later. 

***** 

Gendo sat in his office with Futsuragi. 

"Sub-commander," Gendp asked, "what are your veiws on the Intrumentality of Man Project?" 

"I believe it to be mankinds next nesscery ste..." 

"I want your personal opinion, not profosional. Tell me the truth." 

The sub-commander looked at his boss. Was he really asking him to tell him his personal opinion? He really had changed with the coming of his wife. 

"Are you sure sir?" 

"Yes." 

"Well I think that it is barbaric for us to decide what the fate of the world is with out asking anyong but a board of 12 people, the leader of which is the oldest man alive on earth because he is damned to walk the planet until the apocalypse, which he percieves to be Third Impact." he flinced. Never had he said so much so personal to the Commander before. 

"Very good. What would your reaction be to the destruction of the project?" 

"WHAT?! Are you serious sir?" 

"Yes." 

"Then, I would agree. The human race is fine as it is." 

"Prepare a possible plan to destroy Lilith." 

"Yes, sir." 

***** 

"Shinji, are you ready?" 

"Yes Maya." 

Maya had taken over her sen-pai's job. She was sadden by her death and disgusted by the fact that she was going to kill Shinji. 

"Filling entry plug with LCL." 

Shinji sat in the cockpit. He sighed as the LCL filled his lungs. All he was told for this mission was to go to Terminal Dogma, and await further intructions. 

"LCL fill complete. Eva Unit 01 starting up. Eva Unit 02, activation in 5..4..3..2..1.. Eva is activated. Eva Unit 00 is unavailable, the first child has gone missing. The other Units are on standby. Ready, sir." 

"Very good. Shinji, proceed to Dogma with the foot elevator." 

"Yes Sir." 

"Asuka, you hold on to Shinji as the two of you come to the floor." 

"You can count on it." 

Shinji and Auska started towards the elevator. I signal came up on his screen. 'Secure message coming through. Recieve it?'. 

"Hey Shinji, what do you think this is for?" 

"I don't know. Hold on to me as we go down." 

"Ok." 

"Maya, we are at the lift, let us down." 

The lift proceded to descend to Terminal Dogma. Shinji looked at Asuka through his channel screen. How her hair flowed down her chest.... 

***** 

Up in the control room, Maya called for Misato. 

"The armour plating around Unit 01's...err..you know, is being strained by a force within." (*I'm Sorry :P I COUDLN'T HELP IT!) 

***** 

The lift came to a halt before Heaven's door. 

"Shinji, Asuka. Your mission is to open Heaven's door and to destroy Lilith." came the voice of the Commander. 

"Lilith?! You mean the mother of all humanity is in there??" yelled Shinji. 

"Yes, you are to destroy her, or the human race will be sacrificed to an undecidid future. You will have to use the Lance that is embedded in her chest to cut her head off. That is the only way she will die." 

"You mean that she, I mean Lilith, is still alive?!" 

"Yes. the Lance that stabs her is stopping her from growing her legs back. You must act fast, or she will regenerate the legs and may attack you." 

"How can you make me, us, fight against the mother of Humanity." 

"Shinji," came Asuka's weak reply, "we must do it for the human race. If not for them, for me." 

"Ok, Asuka. Father, how do we open the Door?" 

"Use your Eva Unit 01's hand on the access panel. It will read the DNA structure of the Unit 01 amd open the door." 

"Ok. Let's go." 

Shinji walked over to Heaven's Door and hesitated. Could he really kill her? The one that brought them to this planet. What did she look like? Could she forgive him? 

"Yes," Asuka said as if she was mind reading. "We must do this." Shinji placed Unit 01's hand on the access panel. Suddenly, the panel went red, and a message of 'Wrong DNA match' came up on the screen. 

"What?? What's happening? Father, help!" 

***** 

Up in the command centre, Gendo was confused. The panel had been specially made for Unit 01's DNA struture. Why didn't it work now? 

"It's me," replied Rei, from nowhere, "my DNA differs from Yui Ikari. The DNA the access panel is reading is my DNA, not her's." 

"Err..yes..I knew that." replied the Commander to a smug Rei, "Why aren't you in Unit 00 at the moment anyway?" 

"Sorry, commander. I will go to the plug now." 

"Good. Maya, re-program the access pad for Rei's DNA. The data file is 4729." 

"Yes, sir." 

***** 

"Ikari-kun," came the voice of Rei, of his Eva, said, "my DNA and your mother's DNA do not match. The door wont open for you. Wait and the commander will probabbly re-program the access pad for you." 

"Ok." 

"Shinji," Asuka sweet voice came over the channel, "who are you talking to?" her voice suddenly made him cringe. 

"It's the new core for my Eva, it's Rei's mind, or soul, or what ever it is. I can communicate with it from time to time. It used to happen with my mother. It's really confusing." 

"Oh, ok then.." came Asuka's puzzeled reply. 

"Shinji, place your hand on the access panel again." came Gendo's voice. 

Shinji placed his hand on the pad. The light went green and Heaven's Door opened in front of him and Asuka. They were bothed awed at the presence of Lilith, the heast that was nailed to the cross. The Spear protruded from her chest. Shinji looked at Auska, and walked towards Lilith. He stood facing her. 

"So this is what the mother looks like." 

Auska also was overcome with awe. Lilith moved her head. 

"SHIT! Father! She moved!!!!!" 

"Do not be afraid, child. You are one of the chosen few. The saviours of humanity, and the leaders of what it might become. I trust you are here to join with me?" 

"No," Shinji said, "the human race is fine how it is. We are happy, and we don't have to evolve to become happier. I became happier by realizing who I wanted. It doesn't take the end for a new beggining. This chapter in evolution is fine as it is." 

"I'm sorry to hear you say that. To evolve is wonderful." 

"And to end up like you, nailed to a cross, without legs, and a Spear in your chest? I think not. And the only way to make sure mankind doesn't evolve, we have to destroy you. Asuka, hold her arms." 

"Please don't try to defeat me. I am your mother, it would be a sin." Lilith appeared to be getting saddened. 

"I've already got my mother back. I've got who I want. I'm fine." 

Lilith mearley looked at one of her children. She could not fight it. 

Shinji pulled the Lance out of Lilith's chest. As he did, a giant flash blinded him and Auska, as Lilith regrew her legs. 

***** 

"Sir!" yelled Maya, "Lilith regrew her legs! She's taking herself off the cross!" 

"Shinji," orderd Ikari, "you have to fight, and it's a fight you have to win, or die. Asuka, you back him up." 

***** 

"Yes Sir!" came the reply. 

Lilith pulled herself off the cross with her arms. She opened her eyes and looked around. Eva Unit 01, armed with the Lance, charged at her. Shinji could *feel* his sync. ratio rising. 

"I see you are becoming one with your Eve, and she wants to destroy me as well." Lilith said. 

Shinji grabbed Lilith by the neck and raised her above the floor. "Asuka, her legs!" 

Asuka in Unit 02 ran up to the white beast and cut her legs off with the Lance. She then let Shinji put Lilith down, and she came up to her and aimed the Lance at her head. 

The mother looked at her children. How could she have raised such beings. They were here to kill her. If her own children wanted her dead, then she couldn't live. She had to do it herself. 

Lilith mearly looked at the Lance, then with her own hands, drove it into her skull. The mother of humanity was dead. 

--------------------------------------------------- Part 4 --------------------------------------------------- 

Gendo sat in his office, two weeks after the destruction of the mother of humanity. He conferenced with SEELE. 

"What happened Ikari. Why was the Door opened?" said 02. 

"It was a mantainance problem. We needed to fix it or the project couldn't have continued." Gendo lied. 

"As we have warned you before, lieing to SEELE ends in death." said 05. 

"You know this, don't you, Ikari." Said 00, Keel, as the commitie's monoliths dissapered. 

"I understand." as he dissaperred as well. 

"Sir," said Futsuragi, "are you sure that we want to cover this up to the commitity?" 

"If they knew what had happened, we all would be dead." 

"Very good." 

***** 

Shinji, Auska, Kensuke, Toji and Rei sat in the breifing room. 

"The new Eva is getting in tommorow!" exclaimed Kensuke, for the 50th time. 

"Very good, Pilot Aida," came the Commander's voice from the door, "The purpuse of this meeting is to introduce the last Eva pilot. He will be fighting with Unit 05. Unit 05 is the only Eva that can run without any power." 

"Cool, cool, cool!!!!" Kensuke said. 

"The pilot's name is Kaworu, Kaworu Nagisa." 

A boy with white hair and red eyes entered the room. Apart from his hair and eye colour, he looked normal. 

"Yes, as the commander said, I am Kaworu Nagisa. I have been born just to pilot, and will sacrifice myself for any of you." 

"Great, another wonder girl." retorted Asuka. 

"Asuka, please be quite." Shinji pleaded. 

"Yes. Well, the last of the greatest threats is the next angel. Although it is the greatest threat, it has also been in our possesion since second impact. That threat is Adam. We must destroy him, and the angels will not appear again. They will have nothing to evolve to, no mission, so they will not come." 

"Where has Adam been kept? How come he hasn't atacked us?" 

"We reduced Adam to an embryo. He has been kept in my office since you came here, Asuka. Kaji Ryouga brought him over from Germany." 

"If he is an embryo," asked Kaworu, "why don't you just crush it?" 

"Even though he is dormant, his AT field is still active. We cannot merely step on him. We need to awaken him again so we can defeat him. And the only way to defeat him is too use all six operational Evangelion Units. The awakening will take place in a week. It will happen in the Geo-Front. You can cause as much damage to the Geo-Front as possible, as it will not be needed after this fight." 

"Yes sir." came six voices at once. 

"Good. Until then, I want all of you to live together in one apartment. You are to create battle plans for your attack. I will give you as much data as we've got on Adam. There are also risks in fighting Adam. If one of the Evangelion's goes beserk, and the armour falls off, it will start the end of the world. Alright, get to it." 

"Yes sir." 

***** 

The pilots got to ask one person to accompany them for the week in the large apartment. Auska and Shinji didn't ask anyone, as they had both of them already there, Rei and Kaworu decided to stay in the same room together, Touji asked Hikari to join them, and Kensuke asked on of his female friends from school to come as well. Her name as Ranko Saotome. 

Rei and Kaworu had become an odd couple. Both of them had been spending quite a large amount of time with each other. The both also had red eyes, and seemed happy with the other. Kaworu was the only person that Rei seemed close to. 

Shinji and Asuka were also getting on together quite well. They didn't tell anyone about their relationship, but everyone guessed. Eventually, during the week, they let their guard down. 

Kensuke and Ranko were aparently friends since they were kids. Ranko was the one who had caused Kensuke to become a war nut, ever since she had shown him about martial arts. Since then, he was enraptured at first by martial arts battles, but eventually became only interested in milatary and wars. Ranko had to keep his interest in the arts, and she was sucessful in a respect. They would often fight, and Kensuke would always land on his butt, beaten. 

Touji and Hikari became a couple quite easily, much to her delight. They were so enraptured by each other that it was hard for the others to get Touji's attention to make battle plans. 

Each pair slept together, but there was nothing too involed happening in bed, except sleeping. (authors note: if both of you fall asleep, does that mean that you are sleeping together?) Shinji and Asuka were tempted to again, but thought wisely against it. If any of the gang found them doing that, all hell would break loose, especially with Hokari. 

Nearing the end of the week, they had made what they thought to be a fool proof plan to end the attacks on the human race. 

***** 

"Sir," Asuka said to Gendo, "we are finnished our plans to destroy Adam." 

"Very good. Show them to Captain Katsuragi, and rest for the next two days." 

"Yes, sir." 

***** 

For the next few days, nothing happened at all. The children and their parteners sat around the apartment talking. 

"If Adam was Lilith's runaway wife, and Lilith is the mother of humanity, doesn't that mean that he is the father of humanity?" asked Kaworu. 

"Mmmm..I am not sure. I suppose he is. But you know what, I really don't give a shit." said Rei, as she leaned over to kiss him. 

The others were amazed. Rei had never spoken so freely to anyone. She must really like Kaworu. Everyone in the group of pilots and friends seemed so happy. Even Kensuke and Ranko. They had expressed their emotions only a few hours ago. Sounds like a happy ending right? 

***** 

Gendo sat at his desk. The poster of the System was strewn in his rubbish bin. He had put another desk in his room where his bueatiful wife now sat. She had been informed of the plans. He smiled. Soon the hour of the end of SEELE's plan would be near. 

"The old man will have to keep walking." 

"What's that dear." asked Yui. 

"Nothing. Just how SEELE will react." 

"Mmmm..Yes. I read the battle plan the children came up with. It's ingenious, provided that none of the Eva's go beserk." 

"That won't happen. It would be a disaster if it did. Tommorow is the day. Tell the children to meet at the launch pads." 

"Yes dear." 

***** 

The children sat in their Eva's. They each ran through their part of the plan. Shinji sat in his Eva staring at Unit 05. It looked so different from the other Eva's. It looked so much more advanced than the other Eva's. It also was more advanced in its features. It had an S2 engine, so it ran without power. It was the last defense against Adam. It was the backup. Shinji prayed that the Eva wouldn't go beserk. If it did, he would be the destroyer of humanity. 

"You won't die." came the voice of Rei, his Eva "I will be protecting you." 

"Rei? How come you can talk to me?" 

In Unit 00, Rei was confused. "Pilot, I wasn't talking to you at all." 

"Oh, sorry Rei." 

***** 

In the command centre, Misato revised the children's plan. It was brillant to say the least. 

"Sir, all Eva's are operational. Adam is being moved by transport now to the Geo-Front. Everything is going to plan." 

"Very good. Proceed as before." 

"Yes sir. Eva's LAUNCH!" 

Maya's voice came over the speakers all over the Geo-Front. "Everyone please evacuate the Geo-Front to the battle shelters. To open them use access code 4682. Repeat, everyone evacuate the Geo-Front as a battle will be taking place. Repeat sta..." 

***** 

The pilots looked at each other's Eva's. They waited patiently as the technicians wired up Adam to re-awaken him. 

"All right," came Maya, the new head of Science at Nerv, "Adam will wake in 5 minutes. Are you ready?" 

"Yes." came the reply. 

After Ritsuko had died, Maya had been briefed on everything that Ritsuko knew about the Evangelions and all about the Human Instrumentality Project. She was horrified, as usual. 

***** 

3 minutes went by before they started their plans. Kensuke in Unit 04 ran around to the other side of Adam. Touji in Unit 03 ran to 90 degrees away from Kensuke. Asuka did the same on the other side of Kensuke. Rei stayed behind Shinji. Kaworu stayed about 400 meters behind Rei. Shinji came up to Adam. They waited another minute. 

***** 

"Count down in 5..4..3..2..1..Adam is awake." Maya told the Commander. 

"Good. Everyone evacuate this area." 

"Sir, with all due respect, no." said Misato. 

"I agree with Katsuragi." agreed Maya. 

There was a general mumur of agreement amogst the operators. No one was willing to leave their posts. Even his wife agreed. 

"Very well. Stay then. How is the plan going?" 

"Adam is regenerating himself. He will grow in thirty se.." 

***** 

"..onds. Shinji, are you ready?" asked Maya. 

"Yes. Everyone else?" 

"Yes." 

"Let's go." 

Everyone waited out the thirty seconds. It was so agonizing for the children, and everyone else involed. Suddenly, Adam regenerated himself. He was a being of light, and had the same shape as the Evangelions. He had a shimmering outline, which could not be defined. It could have been a hologram. It's core was situated at the same place as the Evangelions. The core was see-through, which lead Shinji to think that it was a vacuum, or translucent, not even there. The same applied for his eyes. 

Shinji attacked first. He tried a few simple blows to the light being. Adam only blocked it. Shinji then tried to kick him a few times. Still, Adam blocked them. Shinji called for Auska, Touji, Rei and Kensuke for help. They all came around Adam in a circle. They all tried to hit Adam at once. In a flurry of white light, he blocked them all. He was a match for the Evangelions. In a flash, Adam was in offensive mode. He attacked all Evangelions at once. They all fell over each other. 

***** 

"All of the Eva's are being defeated sir!" screamed Maya. 

"The plan isn't working at all. Continue fighting." 

***** 

The Evangelions continued fighting Adam. Kaworu sat back in Unit 05. He would be told to move in soon. He knew it. If not, he would move in anyway. He couldn't leave Rei unprotected. The call came. He moved in. He knew his Evangelion wasn't made from Adam, like the first five were. His was made from Sachiel. As the angels progressed, the harder they were to defeat. Adam was the weakest of the angels, but when faced with himself, he knew his limitations, and where to attack himself, or a clone of himself. Sachiel was more advanced than Adam, thats why Unit 05 looked different from the other Evangelions. So, technecially, Unit 05 or Sachiel as it really was, could beat Adam, as they were both different beings. 

The other Eva's backed off and Kaworu started his attack. It worked perfectly. He launched punches, kicks, attacks with his knife, until Adam was laying on the ground. As Kaworu began his last blow to the core of Adam, the roof above him gave way. 

"What the hell???!!!" came Shinji's voice. 

***** 

"What the hell just happened? Status report." came Misato's voice. 

"It's a blue reading. Another angel!!!" Maya exclaimed. 

"It knows. Pilots, stop that angel at all costs before it touches Adam. 

"This is an interesting development." came Kaji's voice, "What will happen now?" 

"The beginning of the end." said the sub-commander, with dread in his voice. 

"It's all over," said Ikari, "Yui, I have failed. Please forgive me." 

"I will, I have. You tried." said Yui. 

***** 

The other pilots diverted their directions from Adam and Unit 05, and saw the next angel. It was another Evangelion. 

"Unit 06!" came Kensuke's voice. 

It was white, large, and had a smug grin on its face. Adam took that opportunity to attack Kaworu. Unit 05 was beaten, taken off guard. 

"I have failed you Rei." came Kaworu's voice. 

"No, you have not." she replied. 

Unit 05's entry plug was ejected, as the thrusters guided it away from the fight. The five remaining Eva's split into two groups. Eva 00, and 03 kept the new angel at bay, as Unit 01, 02, and 04 tried to stop Adam again. 

***** 

"Sir, SEELE has sent the last Evangelion as an angel. How did they know that Lilith had been destroyed, and that we had awakened Adam?" asked the sub-commander. 

"We have a security leak. Aoba, come here, I have a message for you to run." 

"Yes sir," came Aoba's puzzeled voice. 

The Magi operator came up the stairs, to be greeted by Commander Ikari, armed with a gun, pointed at him. 

"You know." was the operator's voice, just before he was shot. 

***** 

In SEELE's command room, the committee became ready for its ceremony for Third Impact. Keel Lorenze became visible, and one by one, all of the other members changed into their real bodies. They all gathered towards Keel, as he stood out of his chair, with a mechanical noise being heard as he moved his legs. He started to recite words out of the Dead Sea Scrolls. 

***** 

The Eva's who were batteling Unit 06/Angel were having a hard time. Rei was having the crap kicked out of her in Unit 00, and Touji in Unit 03 wasn't doing much better. With a round house kick that would make any martial arts instructer be amazed, Unit 06/Angel knocked Units 00 and 03 off their feet. They were defeated, and their entry plugs were ejected, and were directed in the same place as Kaworu. 

Adam was beating up Kensuke pretty bad as well. Unit 04 was taking serious damage. Units 01 and 02 had already been knocked to the ground, but weren't finnished yet. But Unit 04 was. The entry plug hissed, and Unit 04 went silent. It was now up to Shinji and Asuka. 

They both charged at Adam. They didn't realize that Unit 06 was coming up behind them. Unit 06 just tore through them both, and sent them flying, giving it a free walkway as it headed towards Adam. 

***** 

"That's it. We are defeated. Good bye, Yui. I'll see you in a better place." said Gendo. 

"Good bye, my husband. I will see you soon as well." 

Everyone in Nerv sat looking at their screens as Adam and Unit 06 reached for each other. They all said their prayers. 

***** 

In SEELE's command room, Keel shouted: "THE HOUR IS APON US! IT IS TIME FOR THE COMPLETION OF MAN!" 

***** 

A few seconds before Adam and Unit 06 touched, all the pilots called for their loved ones. 

"AUSKA!" yelled Shinji 

"HIKARI!" yelled Touji 

"SHINJI!" yelled Auska 

"REI!" yelled Kaworu 

"RANKO!" yelled Kensuke 

"KAWORU!" yelled Rei 

***** 

Adam looked at the children, seconds before destroying them to a null void. He couldn't let them just perish. He felt sympathy for his children, as all humanity was his offspring. He let himself go, and decided to let them evolve, not decease. Keel's words in the committie room were working. He reached out for Unit 06, the last angel, with a new meaning. To evolve, to be one with everyone else, he wanted the best for his children. 

***** 

"I love you" came from all the children as Adam and Unit 06 touched. 

In a flash of white light, that engulfed the whole world, as everyone turned to LCL, and their souls entered the light, all of humanity evolved. 

***** 

Shinji and Asuka woke up near a stream. It all looked so...pretty. Shinji thought, he had never described anything like that before. He looked at Auska. He didn't care where he was, just that she was there. Auska was thinking the same meaning. 

"Shinji, when you said you loved me before this happened, did you mean it?" asked Asuka. 

"Of course, and did you?" inquired Shinji. 

"Naturally." replied Asuka. "Where do you think we are?" 

"I'm not sure. I think this is what happens when the Human race evolves. I had the weirdest sense of sympathy as Adam touched Unit 06. Maybe he decided that we deserved to live." 

Around the stream, all of the other children were having the same conversations with their partner. 

"SHIIINJIIII!! AUSSKAA!!! REEII!!!! KAAWWOORRRUU!!! TOOUUJJJII!!! HOKARII! ARE YOU GUYS OUT THERE?!!!" Kensuke yelled, with Ranko next to him. 

"YES!!!" came the reply from all the children. 

They all gathered together. From out of nowhere, Gendo and Yui appeared. 

"MOM, DAD!! YOURE HERE!!" cried Shinji. 

"Yes, everyone who existed before this happened is here. You call for them, they'll answer." 

"Wow, ok, MISATO!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Shinji yelled. 

"Over here dummy. Don't yell so loud. It hurts my ears." came her reply, from over the hill. 

'Maybe this evolving thing wasn't so bad after all' though Shinji. 

"Whooooooooooh," came a voice from over the hill, "MY LEGS!!! I got my legs back again. Haaahaaa!! Yesssss." the figure was jumping up and down. 

"KEEL! GET OVER HERE!" Gendo yelled, and as he did, the SEELE commander came from over the hill. 

"Gendo, what do you want?" 

"Alright, Keel. Adam and an Angel touched, yet we didn't die. It appears that we have EVOLVED! Now, if I remember reading the 'Dead Sea Scrolls for Dummies' book, if Adam and an Angel touched, we all die, the end of the world, yadda yaddda yadda. So....eh?" 

"Well, um, Gendo, the thing is, there was a bit left out of the 'Dead Sea Scrolls for Dummies'. It said that if you were to recite some words, in any language, before and at the time the Angels touched, that the human race evolved. Thats why its called the Book for Dummies, because you are a DUMMY GENDO!." 

*PUNCH* 

"OWWWW! What was that for?" 

*KICK* from Shinji 

*SLAP* from Rei 

*SLAP* from Auska 

*SLAP* from Hikari 

*SLAP* from Misato 

*SLAP* from Ranko 

*PUNCH* from Kensuke 

*PUNCH* from Touji 

*KICK* from Kaworu 

"Owwww!! Hey, stop it!" Keel exclaimed as he ran away. 

"I always wanted to do that, ever since I met him." said Gendo. 

"UUhh, father, if this is the evoloution of man, what do we do know?" 

"What do you want to do Shinji?" he asked. 

"Well, I am a bit hungry, I could do with a burger" 

And **zap**, a burger appeared. 

"In the Instrumentality, what ever you want you have." 

"I already have what I want." everyone said in unison, as they looked at their partner. 

Misato went off sulking. 

"Katsuragi! Wait up!" came Kaji's voice, "I've been looking everywhere for you. I want you to know, I love you." 

With that, she beamed. 

END. _ ----==================---- Authors note(s): Well, let me put it this way. I didn't know the ending to this until last night. I have been writing this for over a month. This is how I wanted Evangelion to finish. _

The ending in the movie and TV series was too sad. Gendo was too much of a bastard for me too deal with, so I decided to mould him to my perceptions of a happy man, and the only way that would seem to work, would to be to bring his wife back. 

Also, I origanlly wanted Shinji and Rei to get toghther, but before I knew it, I put Shinji and Auska toghether. I didn't know what I was thinking, well I wasn't really when i wrote all this. Some how i brought Hikari, Kaworu, and Ranko into this. I know that Ranko is from Ranma and a half, but i thought that it would be good to explain why kensuke was such a war freak, and to do that, she had to be a childhood friend who was interested in battles. I was looking at a Ranma and a half page when the name jumped out at me. i just thought that the name sounded good, so i used it. also, everyone will say that kaworu was an angel, and no shite. i just moulded him to who i wanted as well. the same caring person, but just not an angel (and not gay..mwahaaa ). 

also, i thought the constructed third impact was a good way to end the story. 

when i first wrote the third part, i had gotten halfway through when the power in our house went out, and i hadn't saved anything of what i had done on that part. it was bad in a respect, but when i rewrote it, it turned out better. So part 3 and four have been revised. Part 1 and 2 are my brain children without me changing them at all. Maybe i will some time. not anytime soon, though. 

also, the part of keel lorenz being the oldest man on earth, im not sure where i picked it up. it might be off the show, but i am not sure. it might have been in another fanfic, and if you made that up, email me and i'll put that in. (I've found out, It was from Gendo Ikari's Eva FAQ) 

anyway ive rambled on enough for the moment. 

any flame, criticism, or hopefull comments to me at 

danw@3dnet.com.au 

might do some more one day :P 

depends on your opinion of this one 

*SPECIAL NOTE: Un-offical proof reader/editor to Tapahers (or what ever his name is now :P),e-mail:Seele@SciFiAnime.Com He gave me the idea to a) expand on why the third impact with keel, b) make asuka and shinji have sex, as it all builds up to nothing (in his words, but i like the relationship that doesn't involve sex. call me stupid, call me female,) and c) have misato find out about it, but be too in turmoil of herself to do anything about it. 

Thanks Tristan :P* 

Cya, ranma ----=================---- 


End file.
